The New Generation
by BookwormSH96
Summary: Sapphire has been living with Sherlock and John for over a year now. Everthing seems fine, until a dead body is found in Sapphire's school. Soon they discover they are up against a more deadly criminal than before. This is partallly a sequal to Sherlock's Girl.
1. Life goes on

Sapphire sat on the sofa in 221b, feet up, it was early evening and for once her head was not stuck in a book, she was drawing instead. John was out and Sherlock was busy in the kitchen, dissecting eyeballs and putting tongues in the oven as far as Sapphire was aware. It had been just over a year since she had been living with Sherlock and John, but Sapphire was used to Sherlock's strange ways. In some cases she reacted better than John, who had lived with Sherlock for about 3 of years now.

John came through the door carrying shopping. Sapphire looked up at him, "If you had told me you were going shopping, I would have come." Sapphire commented.

John just smiled at her, as struggled with the bags, "Oh it's alright, and you were busy."

Sapphire sighed, she hadn't been doing anything. Even though it had been months since the incident with Moriarty, Sapphire was barely let out of Sherlock's sight, the only freedom she got was school.

But Sapphire found that boring. Everyone was too slow there. The tests were far too easy. She liked it when Sherlock let her help on a case. But that was a rarity; he didn't let her help with mass murders or even the single murders sometimes. So Sapphire resorted to keeping herself busy, she didn't want to end up like Sherlock, shooting the poor wall every time she was bored. So she had started teaching herself French, German, and Welsh.

Also while Sherlock was out she had been teaching herself to play the violin. She liked drawing on occasion, right now she was drawing a portrait of Sherlock, but she had no idea why. John came up behind Sapphire, after managing to get all the bags into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He enquired. John always seemed a lot more interested in what Sapphire was doing, more than Sherlock who was her legally her adopted father, but that was just Sherlock. John saw the drawing, "Bloody hell Saff, that's amazing?"

"Saff" was John's personal nickname for Sapphire, she didn't mind it, and she thought it suited her quirky personality. Sherlock hated the nickname, he said it was wrong to shorten her name, and according to him it sounded a lot like a plant that could be used as a drug. John and Sapphire didn't understand how he came to that conclusion. So they left it.

Sherlock had heard John, "What's amazing John?"

John went to answer but Sapphire just shook her head. "Oh, nothing Sherlock."

Sherlock looker at the pair and then went back to his investigation. John crouched down to Sapphire, "Why? Why do you not want him to see?" John asked.

Sapphire just smiled "Because it is not finished yet." Sapphire smirked.

John looked at her laughed, stood back up and went to turn the telly on. It was Sunday evening so, like always there was nothing on. But John always found some rubbish TV programme.

Luckily as John flicked through the channels, the electricity cut out. "Power cut." John declared.

"Well done John, I am glad you cleared that up, seeing as it is pitch black and we can't see a thing." Sherlock said, in a very sarcastic tone. Sherlock rummaged in through the kitchen drawers in the dark, until he found what he was looking for, candles.

Sherlock lit the first one, and turned around to see how the two in the living room were. He jumped as he was confronted with Sapphire who had been sitting on the sofa only moments ago. In the candle light Sapphire smiled, "Can I have one please?" she asked. Sherlock lit a second candle and gave it to her. Sapphire took the candle then skipped off back to the sofa.

When she sat back down she spoke again, "Shouldn't someone go and check on Mrs Hudson?" She asked, as she started drawing again. Sherlock and John looked at each other, before rushing down the stairs. They returned 3 minutes later. John headed to the kitchen to get everyone drinks, it would have to be juice because the kettle wouldn't work while the electricity.

The four of them sat there quietly, Sherlock, John and Mrs Hudson holding glasses of juice, while Sapphire carried on drawing.

At about 10pm Sherlock picked up his violin and started playing a very relaxing tune, Sapphire slowly fell asleep with the sound of the music. Sherlock finished the melody, put down his violin and looked at Sapphire who was fast asleep. He took away her pencils and paper.

While doing this he caught a glimpse of her drawing. He turned the paper right around, and saw himself working over his microscope. Sherlock smiled to himself. Then he blew out Sapphire's candle, before heading down stairs to 221c to get Sapphire's duvet.

Although Sherlock had renovated the downstairs flat, Sapphire hardly ever slept down there. He placed her duvet over the sleeping figure, before kissing her for head and muttering, "Goodnight." In her sleep Sapphire smiled.

**A.N:**

**Hello again! Or hello full stop! I was going to wait a while before writing this story but I had the idea and couldn't wait! Anyway hope you enjoy it! And please leave a comment! Disclaimer, All the normal SHERLOCK character's belong to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**


	2. School is a bore?

The next morning, Sapphire got up, got dressed, and got ready for school. She only had a few weeks left till summer. But that was filled with year 10 exams, which were far too easy for her. Sherlock had told Sapphire that during the summer they could go on holiday to the Valleys of Wales. So the trio could get away from the busy London and Sherlock could get away from Mycroft, who was currently driving both, Sherlock and Sapphire crazy.

The electricity was still not working so all the food in the fridge was starting to go off. Luckily Sapphire didn't eat breakfast, she asked Mrs Hudson to possibly go and get something before John woke up.

Sherlock, like every morning was up and dressed to take Sapphire to school. He accompanied her to school for two reasons; 1- he wanted to make sure she got there safely, 2- he didn't quite trust her not to bunk off school.

They left the flat and got into a cab. They arrived, as always, not a minute or after the bell. Sapphire got out of the cab and said goodbye to Sherlock. Sherlock waited until she was through the gates before he told the cab driver to take him back to Baker Street.

Morning lessons want on for what seemed like forever for Sapphire. She always finished the work with the first 20 minutes, meaning she had 40 minutes to read. At first the teachers didn't know what to do with Sapphire. They had been warned by her guardian that she was intelligent, but didn't expect her to be that intelligent. Eventually they just let her do her own thing once she had finished the work.

At lunch, she brought an apple, and headed to her usual lunch time spot. It was an abandoned class room with she had found on her first day at the school. Seeing as she didn't get on with anyone she decided this would become her spot, where she would go for lunch and any lessons she felt like bunking.

She opened the door, placing her bag by the side of the door in the pitch black classroom, before hitting the light switch. As the lights flickered on Sapphire saw_ it_ lying in the middle of the floor. Without taking another step she grabbed her bag turned around and walked calmly to the front office. She knocked on the head's office door. When she answered the door Sapphire simple uttered the words "follow me" and lead the head to the room.

When they returned to the room, Sapphire pointed to the door. The head opened the door and screamed when she saw the dead body in the middle of the room. "I came here to eat my lunch like I normally do Miss, but when I got here I saw and then came straight to fetch you." Sapphire muttered. The head just nodded at her comment, before running to the office, to tell them to call the police. That was when the chaos started.

Anderson and Lestrade where lead through the school. The school said they didn't want to cause panic among the children, so only let the pair through, for now.

"Who discovered the body?" Lestrade asked the woman, who was guiding them.

"One of our students, Sapphire Doyle. She eats her lunch in the room, and when she went to go in there today found the body." The woman said, sadness ran through her voice.

They walked for several more minutes before the woman stopped and pointed at a girl surrounded by staff. Lestrade made a decision, he got out his phone and sent and text.

_"Need you. Come to the secondary school 20 minutes from yours- Lestrade." _

As he pressed send, they headed towards the girl. The staff members looked up at the men. "Her guardian is on his way." One of the teachers said, before they all looked away again.

Lestrade's phone bleeped.

_"On my way- SH" _

Lestrade looked up at the woman who guided them across, "One of my colleges is on his way. When he gets here, could you please guide him across?"

The woman nodded before heading back to the main entrance. Beside Lestrade, Anderson spoke, "Who did you text?"

Lestrade replied, "Does it matter?" his voice was filled with authority. Anderson may have been recently promoted but Lestrade still out ranked him.

The pair stood in silence, staring at Sapphire. They were worried about her mental state after finding a dead body. Lestrade wanted her guardian to hurry up so he could question her, so she could go home as quickly as possible and before Sherlock got there. One of the teachers looked up and sighed, "Ahh, Sapphire's guardian is here."

Lestrade and Anderson turned to look at the man. But the person he saw confused him, "I am sorry but this is my college. There must be some mistake." Lestrade said.

Beside him Anderson muttered to himself, "Didn't tell me he wasn't dead. Shame the world was such a better place without the psychopath."

Sherlock smiled, "Well Lestrade on this occasion I am both, because you see I am Sapphire's legal guardian."

On the opposite side of the room Lestrade's and Anderson's jaws dropped.

**A.N**

**Well I am sorry but it maybe a few days until the next chapter is put up. Exams are taking over life! But promise the next chapter is worth the wait! Should make you laugh! So until then, Thank you and please leave a review!**


	3. Fun with Guns

Sapphire ran over to Sherlock and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sherlock smiled at Anderson and Lestrade, whose jaws were nearly touching the floor. "Please stop that it is extremely weird, and annoying." Sherlock said.

The pair shut their mouths.

Lestrade eventually composed himself, "I dint know Mycroft had kids, probably the reason you have to look after her."

The teachers decided it was time to take their leave, "We will leave you to your investigation." One of the ladies said as past. Sapphire let go of Sherlock and glared at Lestrade, "I am not related in anyway shape or form, to Mycroft! I would rather kill myself" She said sourly. Sherlock smiled behind.

"No Lestrade, Sapphire and my brother don't seem to get along at all. She is no blood relation to myself or Mycroft..."

Lestrade interrupted, "She is John's? Then why isn't he here?"

Sherlock sighed and Sapphire giggled, "No. If you had let me finish you would know by now that Sapphire is my adopted daughter."

Once again Anderson went off and muttered to himself, something along the lines "It should be illegal for the psychopath to adopt." Sapphire heard this and scowled at Anderson's back. Sherlock saw her face, so whispered in her ear.

A grin formed on Sapphire's face. She walked over to Anderson, who had his back to her. When she reached him she tugged his sleeve. She stood there innocent smile on her face and hands behind her back, under her jumper.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock and mouthed, "What is she doing?" Sherlock smiled and just mouthed back "Watch."

Anderson turned around and looked at Sapphire, "What?" he demanded. Sapphire just stood there, he looked at her and made a "_Well then" _gesture at her.

"Hello" Sapphire smiled.

"Yes okay hello! Now go away!" Anderson barked. Seeing Sherlock had put him in a bad mood. He turned away from her only to find her standing in front of him again.

"Hello" She chirped. Once again Anderson turned, just to find her standing in front of him. He was started to get annoyed with the girl.

Anderson tried to scare her by reaching for his gun. But panic struck, when he discovered it wasn't there. Ever since he had got his promotion, the gun had never left his side while he was on duty. He started to panic patting down his clothes, and searching the floor for sight of it.

In front of him Sapphire coughed. Anderson ignored her, she coughed again. Anderson looked up to see Sapphire twirling his gun around in her hands. Lestrade and Anderson were suddenly overcome with fear, while Sherlock stood where he was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Little girl," Anderson sounded like he was talking to a 3 year old. "Give me the gun. You need training to hold that. It is dangerous."

Sapphire's smiled turned from one of innocence to a evil grin. She cocked the gun, "One- I am not five. Two- I am not stupid." She held the gun with precision, aiming it straight at Anderson. "I don't think I need training to hold or fire this."

Anderson was shaking, he slowly approached Sapphire, to try and grab the gun off her. He reached arm's length only to find the gun pressed to his forehead. Lestrade was getting extremely nervous, "Sherlock, stop her!" he demanded. Sherlock just stood where he was, and didn't even flinch at Lestrade's demand.

Anderson tried once more, "Please give me the gun back, don't press the trigger, if you do I will die." He begged.

Sapphire sighed, "I am fed up with you patronising me." She applied pressure to the trigger. Lestrade shut his eyes, and Anderson made a weird whining sound. The gun fired.

Lestrade opened his eyes to see that Anderson was still standing and there was no blood on the floor. Sherlock laughed. Sapphire smiled, "I told you I am not stupid." Sapphire said, as she dropped the bullets from the gun, to the floor.

With this Anderson passed out, hitting the floor like a dead weight. Simultaneously Sherlock and Sapphire burst into fits of laughter.

"Can we get in with things?" Sherlock asked, stepping over Anderson's unconscious body. Lestrade snapped out of his partial trance.

"Ummm, yes… we need to get on with things" Lestrade said, turning towards the crime scene room.

"Are you not going to ask me questions? Or can I just go with you guys to the crime scene." Sapphire said smiling at the pair.

Lestrade looked at her, "umm, I think it is the best that you should stay here. I don't think someone your age should to present a crime scene. Besides you have already seen the dead body once today."

Sapphire looked at Sherlock, "But…"

Sherlock looked back, "no buts. You heard Lestrade, he said no! If you behave I may let you look at the case file and photo's later."

Lestrade's jaw dropped, "you show her case files?"

Sherlock just sighed. "Yes, because she thinks the same way I do. Plus she has been on the front line of criminal activity. She was nearly a victim; she was nearly Moriarty's last murder victim."

Lestrade stared at Sherlock with a strange look, "Wait a second you just said_ last_ victim."

"Yes I did. Long story short. Moriarty kidnapped Sapphire, threated to kill me, Sapphire escaped, put at blade to his throat, he stabbed Sapphire, and I shot him. End of story. I will explain it in detail some other time." Sherlock rushed his words out, he was barley understood by Lestrade. "Now can we get on things?"

Lestrade nodded and lead Sherlock to the room. He stopped at the door to Sherlock in first, but Sherlock stopped, without turning around he spoke at Sapphire, who Lestrade now noticed, was trying to follow them. "Sapphire, I said no! You are to stay out here!"

Sapphire started, to what Lestrade could only describe as sulk. She backed up against a wall and slid down it.

Lestrade and Sherlock walked into one of the room. In the middle of the room, laid the body of a middle aged woman, a teacher, who teachers at an old fashioned school. Recently divorced and been dead about 4 hours. Sherlock's eyes rushed around the room, fitting the pieces together, coming up with his deductions.

A few minutes later Lestrade broke the silence. "So what have you get for me?" he questioned.

Sherlock took once lance took across the room, "As you can see she was stabbed several times, in the chest, but she was drugged beforehand, as you can see small puncture wound in the side of her neck. Most likely so the victim couldn't feel what happened. So our murderer is a woman as she has some moral principle. But she is quite violent. The victim was a teacher, not at this school but she is a supply teacher. She was teaching recently at a primary school, which has blackboards. She has been recently divorced, and then went aboard to _recover_."

Lestrade noted all that Sherlock said. "How do you know this Sherlock?" he questioned.

Sherlock was used to his deductions not making sense to anyone but himself. He just sighed and explained himself "She worked in a primary school, recently. A quite an old fashioned, as it still has blackboards. She has chalk on her sleeve cuff, where it has rubbed against the board. And there is also chalk on her knees, where the kids have smudged it on her trousers, where small children have run up to her after running into the board. She has a faint tan line on her left fourth finger, where she has gone on holiday, somewhere sunny without the ring. So she is divorced."

Lestrade stood there and just nodded at Sherlock, "Carry on." He said. Sherlock approached the body and searched her pockets, he came across her purse in her trouser pockets, and rummaging through it he found several receipts, including some for that morning.

Sherlock grabbed them quickly, shoved them in his pocket, and took a photo of the woman's face before running off. Lestrade was left standing there, he turned to follow but when he left the room, he just saw Sapphire still sulking and Anderson was still passed out on the floor.

"Where did he go?" he asked Sapphire. He was quite annoyed that Sherlock just ran off.

"He just left." Sapphire said. Lestrade sighed and started to down corridor before turning back around to look at Sapphire. "Look after him will you? I will ask the office to phone John if Sherlock hasn't already done it. And also send someone for him." Lestrade said gesturing to Anderson. Sapphire nodded. Lestrade gave her one last glance before running down the corridor.

Sapphire let him turn the corner before getting up and entering the room with the dead body in. Sapphire entered at noticed the same things Sherlock did except one thing extra. One thing that Sherlock had missed, a scrunched up piece of paper under one of the shelves in the room.

She opened it to see a hand written note. "Meet me in the spare room at 9am." Sapphire glanced at the body again, she recognised this lady, she worked as a supply, and she saw her yesterday afternoon, where she had said she'd been working with small kids earlier that morning.

Sapphire look closely at the handwriting, the letter "s" was very "swirly", the whole thing was extremely neat, so feminine, but had a slight uncertainty to its one style, so most likely a teenager, as are always changing their handwriting style.

Sapphire could hear footsteps coming down the corridor, so quickly slipped out the note into her pocket and slipped out the door. She returned to her place on the floor just as someone rounded the corner.

**A.N:**

**Hello, sorry for the long gap between chapters. Exams and things going on... But it is half term so hopefully next chapter should be up in the next few days (promise) Thank you for all of you who have suscribed! It has made me very happy seeing as only 2 chapters are up! So like always thanks for reading and please leave a comment! **


	4. John finds out

John sat in work, about to call for the next patient when his mobile rang. He sighed when he saw the caller ID:

**SAFF's School**

"Hello?" he asked as he picked up.

"_Hello, Mr Watson, this is Sapphire's school._" the voice down the phone said.

"Yes, I know. What is wrong?" John asked.

"_Well, we called Mr Holmes, who has just come in and on his way through asked us to contact you. The reason Mr Holmes was called is because Sapphire discovered the dead body of one of our supply teachers._" The voice stumbled at the subject. John gasped at this.

"Okay, I am on my way I assume the police are already there?" he asked.

"_Yes, they are here_." The voice replied before John hung up. John grabbed his keys and coat and rushed out his office before knocking on Sarah's door in the next room.

"Come in" Sarah's voice came in through the door. John opened it, and stood in the door way.

Luckily Sarah had finished with her last patient and was typing up notes. "Oh, hello, John." She said from her computer desk.

"Hi Sarah. I am really sorry but I have to dash off, Saff's school just phoned me and needed to go." John said rushing his words.

Sarah looked at him, "Why can't Sherlock go?" she questioned.

John sighed he didn't want to have to explain, he wanted to get there quickly. "Umm Sherlock is there, they need both of us."

Sarah sighed and nodded "Okay you can go."

John thanked her before rushing out the door and out of the surgery and hailed a cab.

He arrived at Sapphire's school 20 minutes later. He paid the cabbie before rushing into the front office.

"Hello, I am John Watson, I had a call from you saying Mr Holmes, Sapphire Doyle's legal guardian asked for me to come here." He said smiling at the receptionist.

The reception stared at him blankly for a while before it finally clicked. "Ahh, Mr Watson, yes. Mr Holmes just left, but could you take Sapphire home please. It has been a traumatic morning for her so it is for the best that she goes home."

John nodded, he was let through and then was guided by the office lady to find Sapphire sitting against a wall with Anderson unconscious on the floor. The office lady just smiled and left.

John walked over to Sapphire, knelt down and took her by the shoulders, "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her pupils.

Sapphire swatted him away. "I am fine! When is someone picking up the idiot?" She sneered as Anderson stirred on the floor.

"I am sure someone is on their way now." John said staring at Anderson, "By the way how did he end up unconscious?" he asked as he forced himself to look back at Sapphire, Anderson on the floor out cold was a very entertaining sight.

"Oh erm... long story… lets go home." Sapphire said quickly, she stood up, grabbed her bag and started walking towards the main entrance.

John got up and followed. Once he caught up with her, he stood in front of her and blocked her path. "Tell me. What happened, now." John demanded.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Fine. I warn you, you're the one that wanted to know. Long story short, I nicked his gun after he insulted Sherlock; I pulled the trigger, after I removed the bullets of course. And the spineless idiot passed out." Sapphire said, before barging past John.

John stood there speechless a moment, before running after Sapphire. As he walked beside Sapphire, John muttered to himself. "Yes very traumatising morning, poor Sapphire."

Sapphire heard this, and smiled beside John and snickered, "Can we go home now?" she asked.

John sighed, "Yes, Saff, we can go home."

**A.N:**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, it is a kind of filler chapter. Promise the next one will be better. Also I apoligise there is alot of time jumping in this chapter and the next couple, sorry if it is confusing, let me know if it doesnt make sense and I will try a correct it. **


	5. The guilty hide in plain sight

As Sherlock was leaving the school, he was met by a girl, entering the school. "Hello Sir. May I ask why you have been in our school?" she chirped.

Sherlock was annoyed; he didn't want to talk to the child. He hated them, they asked too many questions, but then again so did a lot of adults. Sapphire was the only child he could stand, and this girl seemed younger, probably aged between 12 and 13, making her more annoying. So he decided be as blunt as possible.

"Dead supply teacher." He went to walk off but was stopped by the girl.

"Oh dear, that is terrible! Who found the body? Are you a police officer then?" She asked, her voice kept breaking from the shock of the news.

"No, I am not quite a police officer. My daughter, Sapphire found the body. If you don't mind I must get going!" Sherlock rushed his words wanting to leave the child.

"Oh no, I know her! I am her friend Lydia Moran. May I ask your address so I can go see how she is coping after school?" Lydia said.

Sherlock sighed, he really wanted to hurry up and follow the lead that he had. "221b Baker Street. Now please! I really need to go!" Sherlock said before running off, leaving Lydia standing there.

If only Sherlock had listened, and not been in such a rush, he would have noticed the lie. Lydia said she was Sapphire's friend. The problem with that is Sapphire doesn't have school friends; Sherlock knew this but was too in much of a rush to notice.

* * *

Sapphire and John entered 221. They got back after taking a long stroll home. Sapphire went straight down to 221c; she went straight to her room and laid on her bed. She needed to sleep, but she also needed to think. So she decided, first of all she would sleep and then she would think.

While Sapphire slept downstairs John went up to 221b and switched on the telly. It felt strange to be home at this time of day. He would normally still be in work for the next 3 hours. With the TV droning on, John drifted off into a deep sleep. The house was silent for the next couple of hours, except from the occasional snore from John.

At 3:30 the doorbell rung, John was jolted awake with the sound. He glanced at the clock, for a moment he thought it would be Sapphire, returning home from school. Then as his mind cleared, he remembered, Sapphire was down stairs asleep after a hectic and eventful morning.

John was Confused about who would be knocking the door. When he was halfway down the stairs, the doorbell rang again.

"Alright, alright I am coming!" John shouted, waddling sleepily down the stairs. Due the impatience of the person behind the door, John thought it could have been Sherlock, but Sherlock had a key, so he couldn't be the one stood behind the door.

When John opened the door, he was shocked to see a teenage girl, probably at least 3 years younger than Sapphire.

"Hello Sir. I am Lydia Moran; I go to Sapphire's school. I was asked by the office staff to check on Sapphire, as I live not far from her. They don't want her to go to school tomorrow, as they think it would be best for her to rest." Lydia said with a chirpy voice.

John stood there staring at Lydia for a moment. A frown formed across her face, "Sapphire Doyle does live here, doesn't she?" she asked, she seemed worried that she had knocked at the wrong door.

John snapped out of it, "Yes, she does, I am sorry. It has been a, let's say, eventful day. Please do come in." John stood to one side and let Lydia through the door.

Lydia stood in the hallway while John shut the front door. "Right, Sapphire is downstairs, in her room, she maybe still asleep, I'll go and check." John said as he turned towards 221c.

Lydia grabbed his arm, "Oh, no. Please allow me to go. I am sure I will be fine." John stood back, slightly confused at the girl's reaction.

"Umm, okay. Sure go ahead." John said pointing to the door. He stood back, letting her pass.

Lydia smiled and then headed towards the door. John watched her go through the door, before heading back up the stairs.

As soon as Lydia had entered the flat something about her changed. Her personality seemed to shift, from the sweet, innocent and well-spoken 13 year old, into something much darker.

In the living room of the flat, she stopped and listened for movement. While she waited for a sound to tell her where Sapphire was, Lydia picked up an apple from the basket on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She looked at the apple before she started playing with it in her hands.

A sudden sound came from one of the rooms to the left, Lydia headed towards the sound, placing the apple back in the basket. Lydia could hear Sapphire turning and murmuring in her sleep.

. Lydia headed towards the room.

She found the door, which had the sounds coming from behind it. She stopped outside the door. Lydia went to grab the door handle, but from behind the door she heard Sapphire turning in her sleep.

Lydia stood still for a minute outside the door. When the noise subsided behind the door, she turned the door handle. Slowly opening the door, she stepped carefully on the floor, trying not to make any of the floor boards squeak. She stepped forward, as she opened the door. Not far from the door, stood a double bed. Sapphire laid on top of the bed, full clothed, lying on top of the duvets.

It was obvious that she had come straight in and passed out on the bed from exhaustion. Lydia slowly walked in the room. Gently, she shut the door again. Lydia approached the bed; she stood at the side gazing at Sapphire. Lydia's expression seemed to be full of hatred. Sapphire stirred in her sleep.

Lydia tensed. Evil thoughts rand through her head, she reached to the back pocket on her school trousers. She slowly pulled out a small pocket knife. She flicked it open with one hand, and then slowly raised it behind her back. The tip of the blade touched her spine, her hand did not tremble, her hand was steady, and it felt nice for her to be standing where she was, holding a blade.

Just as she was about to pull her blade from behind her, when Sapphire eyes flickered open. She sat up immediately, "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, scared about the stranger who was standing over her bed.

Lydia's grip on the blade tightened. A smile formed on her face. "Oh, hello. I am extremely sorry to wake you. I must have given you a fright, I am sorry when I think my facial expression goes funny. I have been told it is quite scary. But I was pondering whether or not I should wake you. You see I am Lydia Moran and I go to the same school as yourself. And I was asked by the school office to check in on you, as I pass your house on my way home. So they wanted me to see how you were and then report back to them in the morning."

Sapphire was still confused about who this girl was. She hadn't seen her around the school grounds or even heard her name. But somehow the girl's face seemed familiar. The thought pondered and the back of her head. "I am sorry but I still don't know who you are. And it still is doesn't explain how you got into my room." Sapphire said, she had crossed her arms, trying to make herself seem as authoritive as possible, it was her flat after all.

"Ummm a man let me it, blonde hair, about your height, wearing a woolly jumper, despite it being at least 30 degrees outside. Well he let me and said to go straight downstairs to find you." Lydia said, looking quite embarrassed with her.

Sapphire felt bad, she had upset the small girl. "Don't worry, it is okay. I was just wondering. Don't feel ashamed. I have just had a long and eventful day." Sapphire sighed.

"Ahh, yes I heard bits and pieces about that." Lydia said staring at the floor. Despite seeming innocent, Lydia's brain was focused on the blade concealed behind her back; the brain was buzzing trying to figure how she would hide it without sapphire noticing. Sapphire noticed Lydia's tension.

"Well thanks, for stopping by. Is there anything else you needed?" Sapphire asked. "No it is fine, I only needed to know if you were okay, so I can tell the office tomorrow morning." Lydia said. She had managed to fold the blade back, so that it was a lot smaller, and it also made it easier to conceal when she needed to hide it.

Sapphire got off the bed and started towards the door. As soon as she had passed Lydia, Lydia started panicking as a she tried to shove the blade in her pocket. Sapphire turned to see if Lydia was following, just as Lydia managed to get the blade into her pocket.

Sapphire gave her a funny look. Lydia just smiled and followed sapphire. Sapphire lead her back through the living room, and up the stairs. Just before Lydia was about to go out the front door she stopped.

"I will give you my number just in case. Here." Lydia said as she pulled a scrap of paper out of her bag and scribbled a number on to it, "You know what I will leave my address as well, in case you want to come round and talk." Lydia said, once again frantically scribbling words onto the paper. Once she had finished she folded the piece of paper twice and then handed it to sapphire.

Sapphire stared at the piece of paper, "Umm yeah sure, thanks" sapphire said, not caring if her words didn't make sense. Walking down the street Lydia waved once more, before turning.

Sapphire shut the door to 221 as Lydia's face grew dark, "I had her and she slipped through my fingers." She muttered as she headed home. In the flat Sapphire was aware of Lydia's hatred towards her, it was obvious from the tension and the way Lydia looked at her. But she was completely clueless why she held this hate against her. Sapphire was determined to find out.

**A.N**

**Right that took alot longer than expected. Sorry. But hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if the time jumping confused you, just let me know, and I will see if I can make it less confusing. If somethings don't make sense, (Lydia for example.) Don't worry it will all eventually make sense! (Promise) So thank you for reading and please leave a comment.**


	6. The Wrong Scent

**A.N For those of you who have been reading this as I put each chapter, I have made a slight change in dates/time frame. Sapphire has been living with Sherlock and John for over a year. (If you already know that then don't worry!) **

Sherlock was stared at the receipt in his hand, and then looked back at the Starbuck cafe. This was the right place.

According to the receipts in the deceased's purse, this was the first place she had gone that morning. He entered the coffee shop and headed straight to the counter. He ignored the shouting people who were waiting in the queue. They started to complain.

"Oh be quite! I am on Police business." He barked, as he showed one of Lestrade's Police badges. The queue fell silent. _Well that shut them up. _Sherlock sneered in his head.

"I need to speak to your manager." Sherlock said to the man behind the counter.

"I am sorry Sir but he is not in at the moment." The man replied.

"Well, then I need to speak to the person who was serving this morning at 7:30_ this_ morning. So do you have contact details for them?" Sherlock said. He needed to know about his woman, and he didn't have time to waste.

From the other side of the counter a young woman turned around as she handed someone their coffee.

"7:30 this morning? Well that was me. "The woman said, as she headed towards Sherlock. The man he had been talking to excused himself so he was able to serve the agitated customers.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "You were working at serving at 7:30 this morning? It is two in the afternoon now. A person on that early would their shift would have finished by now. No... Wait. You are doing a double shift to pay for University fees. So anyway I need to know everything about what this woman did this morning, when she brought her coffee this morning." Sherlock demanded, as he pulled out his phone and showed the photo of the deceased.

"Umm, how did you know all that about me? That I am working a double shift to pay for Uni?" The girl asked.

Sherlock sighed, "It was easy. I am not explaining myself; I have a lot of things to do." He said shoving the photo under her nose.

The girl frowned, "Okay let me see." She said, staring at the photo. "Well she came in about 7:30 this morning. And brought a large latte..."

"Yes, yes I know this already from her receipt. I want to know about how she was acting this morning, was she agitated, or seemed scared at all?" Sherlock interrupted.

The girl, looked at Sherlock with a funny look, "Umm, well she seemed like any other person on their way to work. Rushed, half asleep, wanting coffee before they pass out from exhaustion on the floor. So, no. There wasn't anything particularly memorable about her. I am sorry." She said shaking her head.

"Right, okay. Was there anyone who seemed to following her? Or watching her movements? They may have left straight after her or followed her in and back out again. Think! Just so you know this could make a difference between a murderer being put into prison or not."

This comment made the girl, truly stop and think. "Ummm I am really sorry but, it was hard to see as we were quite busy this morning. The place had business people in getting a quick coffee on their way to work, and school kids coming in to buy hot drinks and cakes for breakfast." She apologised.

Sherlock pouted, "Okay, thanks for your, Ummm _Help_." He shoved his phone back in his coat pocket, and then looked at the next receipt. The girl had got back to work and was serving the next customer.

The next receipt was for a newsagent, two doors down. Where the deceased had brought a copy of the '_Sun'_ and a copy of '_Hello'_ magazine.

Sherlock entered the small news agent. The bell on the door rang. The old lady behind the counter looked up and smiled at Sherlock, as he approached to counter. "Hello my dear. How can I help you?"

Sherlock smiled, he liked old ladies, and they were a good source information and a great source of gossip. "Hello, I need some help with some police work." He said as he showed Lestrade's police badge, for the second time that day. "I need to know about this woman, this was her receipt from this morning." Sherlock said, showing the photo on his phone and gave the woman the receipt.

The old lady looked at the photo and shook her head. "She didn't come in her. In fact I don't think I have ever seen her before. I can show you the video of who actually bought those things on the receipt, if that is any help at all."

Sherlock nodded and smiled, "That would be a big help." The lady smiled, she pulled a note pad from under the counter and wrote "**BE BACK IN 10 MINUTES**." She took this note and stuck it on the door after locking it shut.

"Right follow me then." She led Sherlock into the back room, in the small office area sat a TV and several video recorders on a desk covered with papers. She sat down, trying to tidy the desk a little. She brought up the video of the counter on the TV and pressed rewind.

"So may I ask what has happened?" the lady asked trying to pass the time as the tape began to rewind to the beginning of that day.

Sherlock couldn't ignore the lady, he had respect for his elders, well most of them anyway, so decided to reply in the kindest of ways. "The lady in the photo was killed this morning; I am trying to find the person responsible."

"That is terrible but at least you are doing the right thing and bringing order and justice to the world again." She said smiling at Sherlock.

They looked at the TV screen, the video had become close to the correct time. They watched to small clock in the corner of the screen slowly go back, the numbers getting smaller, and smaller. The tape reached the correct time but the pair let the tape rewind just a little further so that they could see the whole time that the person was in the store.

The lady paused the tape. She looked at Sherlock who nodded for her to play the tape.

She pressed play on the video player; Sherlock watched intently as a figure walked up to the counter and placed a copy of the _Sun_ and _Hello_ on the counter. The figure had a hood on so he couldn't see their face.

The person paid with cash and put the papers in the in their bag. _Their bag... _"Wait! Paused it" Sherlock shouted, "I am sorry for shouting, it just is a sudden thought." The lady fumbled with the video player and pause it on the moment Sherlock had asked her.

Sherlock looked closely at the then screen, looking at the bag. He had seen that bag earlier today. But the thing was where. Who had that bag, whoever had that bag was the killer. He sat there staring at the screen. He looked at the lady, "Do you mind leaving me for a bit, I take some notes. And I assume you would like to get back to the shop. I will let myself out once I have done."

The lady nodded, and left closing the door behind her as she left.

Sherlock needed to go to his mind palace and fast; he needed to find out who that bag belongs to. He sat in the room. Making his way through today's events, he rewound his own experiences, going right back to this morning. Once he reached that point he fast forward anything he knew didn't contain any useful information. He played Sapphire fake shooting Anderson several times to himself.

Once he remembered the serious of the matter he stopped and continued searching through his mind. He was fast forwarding through useless scenes, when he saw it. He replayed the scene over his head several times. He zoomed in on the bag and saw the top of both of the newspaper and the magazine. His worse fears confirmed.

_"Who found the body? Are you a police officer then?" She asked, her voice kept breaking from the shock of the news._

_"No, I am not quite a police officer. My daughter, Sapphire found the body. If you don't mind I must get going!" Sherlock rushed his words wanting to leave the child. _

_"Oh no, I know her! I am her friend Lydia Moran. May I ask your address so I can go see how she is coping after school?" Lydia said._

_Sherlock sighed, he really wanted to hurry up and follow the lead that he had. "221b Baker Street. Now please! I really need to go!" Sherlock said before running off, leaving Lydia standing there. _

" No!" Sherlock protested. He should have noticed sooner but the idea of a case was too much of a distraction. The girl had lied. Sapphire ate alone at lunch because she had no friends, because she didn't fit in.

At that point Sherlock snapped out of it. Glanced once more at the screen, before running out of the shop, bidding thanks to the old lady. Running as fast as he could down the street, he needed to get home to protect Sapphire. And get to her before the girl did.

**A.N **

**Hello! So sorry about the long wait for this chapter, the laptop had broken so wasn't able to update for quite a while. Plus I kept getting writers block. It was hard writing somthing that meant Sherlock was wrong :S Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! :D**


	7. Crossings

Once Lydia had left, Sapphire went straight back down stairs to her flat. She went into her bedroom and sat on the bed. She sat thinking, absent mindedley she twiddled the piece of paper with Lydia's number and address on about the clue.

The clue that she had found, asking the dead supply teacher to meet the killer in that room, was bothering her. Who could have done this? Who could have written this? And who could have killed the poor supply teacher?

She placed Lydia's number on the bed beside her and then got up and walked into the lounge. She found her school bag. She picked it up and rummaged through the clutter in the bottom of her rucksack until she found the piece of paper.

She stood there staring at the paper in her hand. She stood wondering what she could get from this other than what she already knew. The handwriting blurred together on the page. The words becoming one blob of black ink of the white paper.

She rubbed her eyes, blinking several times, getting her sight back properly. She looked at the handwriting carefully. That is when it clicked. She knew where she had seen this handwriting before. She rushed back to her bedroom grabbing the paper off her bed.

She studied the handwriting for a few minutes, before grabbing her coat and running out the door of her flat.

When she was at the bottom of the stairs leading to 221b, she paused, "John I am off out need some air!" She shouted. Then she ran out the door, accidently dropping the paper with Lydia's address in the hallway.

20 minutes later Sherlock burst through the doors, running straight upstairs. "Sapphire! Sapphire!" Sherlock entered the living room, to see John sitting watching telly. "Where is Sapphire?" Sherlock asked.

"She went out about 20 minutes ago why?" John said calmly.

"Has anyone visited her today?" Sherlock asked desperately.

"Some girl." John said.

"What was her name?" Sherlock demanded.

"Ummm, Lydia Moran, I think. Why Sherlock what's wrong?" John asked.

Sherlock swore under his breath. He ran back down stairs quickly. John followed.

"Sherlock! What is wrong?" John said, catching up to Sherlock in the hallway.

"Lydia Moran is the killer. John. Sapphire has now disappeared. I need to find out where she went..." Sherlock said cutting off mid sentence. As he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He walked over and picked the piece of paper on the floor. He unfurled the paper reading what was written on it. His head snapped up.

"John, we need to go get Lestrade and quickly." Sherlock said before running out the door, John quickly followed.

**A.N Right this was a filler chapter again really. I have a tiny bit left to write in chapter 8, then I am finsihed. So hopefully this will keep you going for a couple of days while I finish, then I will give you chapters 8, 9, and 10! So bare with me! :D And until then; Please leave a review! :D**


	8. Confronting the Enemy

Sapphire stood outside the house. This was the right place, this is where Lydia. The house was huge; it was more like a mansion than a house. And Baker Street definitely wasn't on the way to or from school from this place.

Sapphire climbed up the stairs to the front door. She rang the door bell, then stood back and waited for someone to answer. The door was opened by a woman in her mid-thirties. "Hello dear. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Madame. I was wondering could I speak to Lydia please. You see I need her help on something." Sapphire said looking rather nervous.

"Of course my dear. Please do you in." She said opening the door, letting Sapphire in. "I am Sabrina, Lydia's mother; please do call me Sabrina, none of that formal stuff."

"Thank you Sabrina." Sapphire said smiling back.

"I will take you to Lydia. Come this way." Sabrina led Sapphire through the house. Sapphire noticed about a dozen men around the house, all concealing fire arms.

They reached a room with grand wooden doors. Sabrina went straight in, without knocking. As soon as the doors started to open, Lydia yelled from inside.

"Mother! How many times do I have to tell you to knock! I am in a meeting! "

Sabrina gestured for Sapphire to stay outside. "Lydia one of your friends is here, she says she wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Lydia demanded.

Sabrina popped her head round the door, "Name?" She mouthed.

"Sapphire, Sapphire Doyle." Sapphire whispered back.

"Her name is Sapphire Doyle. Rather pretty girl..." Sabrina said, starting to explain.

"Shut up mother. Sapphire! Do come in!" Lydia called from inside.

Sapphire walked in slowly, through the door that Sabrina held open for her. Sapphire looked across the room and saw Lydia sitting behind a huge marble desk, opposite two men. She was murmuring something to them. The men got up, nodded to Lydia and left, existing through a door on the other side of the room. Two men remained standing behind Lydia; they both wore smart suits, again concealing fire arms.

"Sapphire! What brings you here?" Lydia said, putting her feet up on the desk. "Please come and sit down. Sapphire walked across the room, noticing hidden doorways and passages. Sapphire went and sat down opposite Lydia at the desk. Lydia looked at her mother who still stood at the door.

"Why are you still here?" Lydia roared at her mother.

"Sorry. I will leave you two in peace to discuss things." Sabrina muttered before leaving, shutting the doors quietly behind her.

"So like I said, what brings you here?" Lydia repeated.

Sapphire crossed her legs, placing her hands together under her chin. "Oh, I just wanted to have a little _chat_. Get things off my _chest_." Sapphire said.

"Oh what _things_ would that be?" Lydia asked.

"Oh just the fact the you're a murdering psychopath." Sapphire said calmly.

Opposite Lydia didn't utter a word. Instead she started clapping. "Well done! You figured it out! I am so happy for you." She jumped out of her chair.

Sapphire moved slowly her hands moving under the desk.

"Don't even bother. Hand whatever it is your hiding over." Lydia said, without blinking.

Sapphire sighed. She put the flip knife on the table. "There we go. And where did you think you were going to get with that? There two men in here, this time you aren't alone and you don't have your precious Sherlock with you. So you can't jump anyone with the blade like you did Moriarty."

Sapphire was taken back, "How do you know about Moriarty?"

Lydia smiled, "Because, you so called _genius_ child, I am Lydia Moran-Moriarty. Daughter and heir to Jim Moriarty. And you're the bloody reason he is dead. You bitch!" Lydia screamed. "Along with Sherlock of course, but I am going to crush him whereas I am going to kill you."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. It clears a lot of things up." Sapphire said.

"Finally you are getting things!" Lydia said. She jumped up and down on the spot. "This makes things much, much more interesting. You're alone with me. And being you, no one will know where you are. Will they?" Sapphire nodded, she hadn't told them where she was going, on fear of being stopped. This was _her_ case.

"My point exactly. So how should I do this so it is as painful as possible for Daddy Holmes? Should I make a video of me torturing you slowly to death and send it to him in the post? Or should I torture you by slowly killing you over time by slowly cutting off body pieces and sending them to him one by one? Personally I prefer the latter, it will slowly crush him, always wondering if you still alive and in pain. Or if I have just killed you and sending him the pieces." Lydia sneered. She was enjoying every minute of this.

"You know you are just like your father, he wouldn't shut up, no, wait. He did forever, he died. I was the one who wouldn't shut up I drove him insane in his later moment with my continuous whining." Sapphire said, winding up criminals was her specialty.

Lydia looked at her and leaned over the desk, "How dare you speak about my father like that! I should shoot you right here, right now. But that would take the fun out of it."

"Oh and we don't want do that do we?" Sapphire murmured sarcastically.

"No. No. No. Of course not! Fun is always the answer. For all life's problems, fun is the answer! No, no we must have fun with you!" Lydia had begun skipping around the table. "If we don't have fun with you then we don't have fun with Sherlock, and would make me sad. I have been planning this moment for over a year now. I've been planning this ever since the night some idiotic henchman came and told me my father was dead. Well at least the idiot joined him. But anyway, I found you, got people to follow you, and report everything back to me. By the way, how was your stay with Mycroft Holmes?" Lydia asked sneering.

"Oh, when I had to stay with Umbrella Boy for a week? Oh, it was _so_ entertaining. Had the time of my life." Sapphire said realising the small girl was telling the truth. No one but herself, Sherlock, John, Mrs Hudson and Mycroft knew about the stay. Sapphire hated talking about it, and she hated remembering that week too, she would prefer if it just became a void in her memory.

"Yes, I heard that is was. But anyway back to the story. I could have killed you in your flat without you knowing. Well you ruined that for yourself, just by waking up." Lydia said. Sapphire remembered back to earlier in her room standing there by her bed, a look of revenge and evil on her face. "Your Sherlock isn't very smart at some points is he? He was the one that told me your address, even after I told him that I was your friend. Silly boy, you don't have any friend, that's why you eat lunch_ all_ alone." Sapphire just sat there doing nothing.

They stayed silence for a few minutes. Lydia wondering around the table still and Sapphire sat in the chair by the desk. Lydia went to open her mouth when a gun shot fired somewhere in the house. Lydia looked at the two men who stood behind the desk. She nodded at them. One of them left going to investigate what was happening while the other remained, removing his gun from his belt. More shots fired through the house.

"What is going on?" Lydia yelled.

The man that remained shrugged his shoulders. "Well go find out then, you idiot!" Lydia roared. The man quickly headed to the nearest exit, he hesitated at the door, worried about Lydia being left alone with Sapphire. "What are you waiting for?" Lydia shouted, noticing his hesitation.

The man left the room. "Is this your doing? You lied to me! You said no one knew where you were!" Lydia grabbed a knife off a shelf and headed to toward Sapphire. "You lied!"

Sapphire rose from her chair, and backed away from the girl. "I didn't. I told John I was going out for some air and Sherlock wasn't even in the flat, so how could I have told them?" Sapphire said, as Lydia approached knife raised.

More shots fired round the house, female shouts were heard in the distance. "They are hurting my mother; I will definitely kill you now."

"Why do you care the way you treat her. You treat her like a piece of dirt on your shoe. So why should you care." Sapphire said.

"True I treat her like dirt. You know what I don't even know why I personally care. But it gives me more motivation to kill you." Lydia smiled.

Sapphire was backed up against a wall, as Lydia slowly walked closer. Sapphire looked by her sides, looking for something she could defend herself with. Lydia reached arms length, Sapphire grabbed an ashtray and threw it at Lydia missing her head slightly.

The shouts in the rest of the house grew louder. Faint shouts of Sapphire's name could be heard. "Don't say a word." Lydia growled.

"Don't plan to." Sapphire replied.

Lydia got closer, Sapphire reached for the small table beside her again, grabbing the first thing she could. She threw it at Lydia this time it hit her confusing Lydia, making Lydia drop the knife. At this point Sapphire charged at her knocking her to the floor. The pair rolled on the floor, struggling to get up themselves but making sure the other one didn't get up.

Sherlock's shouts came from outside the door. "Sapphire? Are you in there?" He shouted, trying to enter the door, which had been locked. "Lestrade help, I believe they are in here you need to hurry up and open this door for me."

The girls continued their struggle on the floor. Lydia tried grabbing the knife off the floor, but Sapphire stopped her.

Sounds of the door trying to be broken down start as several police officers instructed by Lestrade rammed their shoulders into the door. After several minutes of ramming, they finally broke the door down. Sherlock was the first one to enter the room, what he saw surprised him.

They entered the roomed to find Lydia backed against a wall, with Sapphire pointing a knife at her, daring her to move. Lestrade went straight over gun raised. Once he reached them, Sapphire lowered the knife dropping it to the floor, while Lestrade arrested Lydia.

"Lydia Moran you are under arrest for the murder of a supply teacher at your school." Lestrade said as he started putting the girl in hand cuffs.

"Ummm Sir, she is Lydia Moran-Moriarty, so I would try doing that again otherwise she could sue you." Sapphire said looking at Lestrade. Lestrade started again, and then gave Lydia her rights, before escorting her out of the room to the police car waiting out front.

Sapphire gave a sigh of relief. She saw Sherlock and ran over to him hugging him. Sherlock pulled out of the embrace almost immediately. "We are going home now Sapphire." Sherlock said in a blank tone.

Judging from Sherlock's tone and body language Sapphire was in big trouble when they got home. They walked out of the house in silence and all the way back to Baker Street.


	9. Scoulding

Sapphire sat on the sofa in 221b. She looked at her feet, as Sherlock pacing in front of her. She had upset Sherlock. The silence was not helping. Even though Sherlock would not talk for days on end, this silence was much different.

"How could you!" Sherlock said, cutting through the silence.

"I knew where to go." Sapphire said, still looking at the floor.

"But why, didn't tell me! You could have been killed. She is Moriarty's daughter!" Sherlock said, started to raise his voice.

Sapphire looked up at Sherlock. "Because you never let me do anything to help with cases! I love helping with cases but for a year unless it is extremely simple or a mugging I am not allowed to help! I am not a baby, Sherlock!" Sapphire shouted at Sherlock.

Sherlock stopped in his tracks for a moment.

"I am nearly 16 Sherlock! You know I can look after myself! Why don't you let me help! I am so bored! Stuck here in the flat, while you go out with John and solve cases! I am slowly losing my mind!" Sapphire yelled, tears began to slowly flow down her cheeks.

Sherlock walked to the sofa, and slumped down next to Sapphire. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. "Sapphire, darling. You know I know all of that. But I just don't want to lose you. One time I let you help out and you are put into hospital for 2 weeks. You are like my own flesh and blood. I consider you more related to me than Mycroft." Sapphire chuckled into Sherlock's shoulder. "But you going off on your own was a really bad idea. Luckily you weren't hurt like you were last time. She nearly got what she wanted; you dead, and me dying inside because I lost you..." Sherlock cut off.

Sapphire looked a Sherlock's face. A tear ran down his face. Sapphire had never seen Sherlock cry ever. She brought Sherlock into an embrace. "It's okay. Sherlock it is okay. It will be okay Dad." Sherlock looked up at Sapphire in shock when she said this. "I promise it won't happen again. But please don't let me just sit and do nothing! Otherwise I will end up doing cases on my own."

Sherlock nodded, "I understand. But you just called me _Dad..._" Sherlock asked, still in a daze.

Sapphire just smiled. "Well you are in some ways. Obviously you will never truly replace my real Dad, but still."

Sherlock smiled, he felt something he hadn't in a long time;_ love_. He hadn't been shown it as a child. Know he felt it again, the whole idea of family love. He hugged Sapphire.

They stayed on the sofa in an embrace for a few minutes, both shedding a few tears. Sapphire eventually sat up and looked at Sherlock. "If I start calling you Dad, does that mean I have to call Mycroft, Uncle?" She asked quite terrified of the idea.

Sherlock chuckled, "No, not unless you _truly_ want to."

Sapphire gave a sigh of relief. Sapphire looked round the flat. "Sherlock, where's John? She enquired.

"I sent him to keep an eye on my brother and our little psychotic friend or should I say _your _psychotic friend." Sherlock said.

Sapphire sat thinking for a moment, "Aha good idea, can never trust Umbrella boy." Sherlock chuckled. "Let's just hope she doesn't somehow manage to escape. Oh, yes tell me something Sherlock; tell me something that Lydia said. She said you fell for her lie about, her being my _friend_."

Sherlock slunk into the chair, his arms still around Sapphire. "Apparently you gave her our address, even after she said she was _my_ friend."

Sherlock let go of Sapphire and rose from the sofa. "Let's go out I am hungry. Fancy a Chinese takeaway?" Sherlock asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes in a minute. I haven't finished yet. So you fell for her lie." Sapphire stated, determined to get her answer.

"I was in a rush, I had an interesting case and the clues were slowly slipping away the more time that was wasted. So I wasn't paying attention." Sherlock mumbled.

"So you were wrong? You were fooled?" Sapphire said her tone extremely smug.

"Okay, I was wrong! Happy? Don't tell anyone Sapphire! One mistake in my entire life! Besides I was desperate to follow a clue..."

"Which was wrong again..." Sapphire interrupted.

Sherlock stood by the kitchen looking at Sapphire, he _had_ been wrong and he _had_ been fooled. His face fell. He was extremely disappointed with himself. The feeling of disappointment and shame grew inside him. He turned away from Sapphire. "Please Saff, don't tell anyone. I won't let it happen again ever. I'll let you help with cases, because I now realise that you can help me and you won't get hurt. Moriarty was a one off. I..."

Sherlock was cut off, as Sapphire slammed into him; she wrapped her arms around him, knocking him to the floor.

"Sapphire! What on earth?" Sherlock said trying to get up but Sapphire was hugging him not letting him go. "Sapphire get off me!"

"NEVER!" Sapphire yelled, before bursting into fits of laughter. Sherlock changed his tactic and tried something he used to do with Mycroft as a kid, (when they got along). He started tickling Sapphire on her ribs.

"NO!" She screamed, squirming away, laughing her head off at the same time. Sherlock carried on tickling her. "Please!" She screamed, "Show mercy!"

Sherlock chuckled, "Promise, you won't tell?"

"I PROMISE! PLEASEEE!"Sapphire yelled between fits of laughter.

Sherlock stopped the tickling. Sapphire sat up struggling to breathe, "I won't tell as long as I can get a puppy and call him Toby."

Sherlock smiled. "Fine." His smile turned dark. "Now concerning your punishment for disobeying me and not telling me or John where you were going or what you were doing."

Sapphire laughed at Sherlock. "Ha-ha good joke, Dad."

Sherlock smiled, "I am not joking. You are grounded for 2 months and I am taking your books off you for 2 weeks."

Sapphire's face dropped. "You cannot be serious!"

Sherlock looked at Sapphire, "I am 100% serious, and you _are_ grounded and your books are going into the loft for a fortnight. 1- I am legally your guardian so have the right. 2- I am now like your 'Dad' in _your_ eyes."

"But my books!" Sapphire whined.

"No buts. That is your punishment so accept it or it will be extended. Maybe it will teach you a lesson." Sherlock said smiling slightly.

Sapphire groaned, before storming down stairs, slamming doors on her way.

Sherlock smiled to himself, as he lowered himself into his chair by the fire place_. She won't learn_. Sherlock thought to himself. _But it's worth a try_.


	10. Revenge is Sweet

Lydia sat in the Police interrogation room, at Scotland Yard. Her hands were handcuffed in front of her and resting on the table. She sat with a blank expression, her head resting against her chest.

She had told them everything, she had confessed to killing the idiotic supply teacher, confessed to attempting to kill Sapphire on several occasions. She confessed to shooting the arsehole that left her father's dead body without taking any revenge on his killer. She admitted to plotting the murder of John Watson, and committing several other murders.

Unfortunately those attempts at killing Sapphire had failed. Sapphire had not fallen for the false trail like the _great_ Sherlock Holmes had. But Lydia didn't blame him; she had set up the_ game_ for Sapphire.

Thanks to Sapphire Doyle-Holmes, she was now sitting in handcuffs and her every move being watched. Her father had warned her about the Holmes brothers, she assumes at least Mycroft stood behind the one way mirror, or the Ice Man as her dad had called him.

Her father hadn't told her about Sapphire, but he didn't know the girl long enough before Sherlock had shot him. So he hadn't had chance to tell Lydia about Sapphire.

She found out about her when of his father's henchmen returned and reported that Moriarty was dead.

_He came in the room, trembling, sweat dripping off his forehead. He stopped in the door way. Lydia looked up at him. "What is it? Where is my father?" Lydia asked. _

_The man swallowed the bile that collected in his throat. "I need to speak to your mother first." The man stuttered. _

_Lydia stood, and walked towards the man. Slowly she walked round the trembling man. "You will tell me now! My mother can know once I know." She picked up a blade from a table nearby. "You either tell me or I get people to force it out of you." _

_The man nodded. "Okay Miss Moriarty. But please take a seat first." _

_With this Lydia knew it was going to be bad news, she returned to the sofa she had been sitting on and nodded for the man to continue. The man gulped, "I had been asked to escort Dr Watson outside. So that only Mr Holmes, your father and the girl remained..." _

_"The girl? What girl?" Lydia asked. She knew her father had gone to make sure Sherlock Holmes actually died this time, but she knew nothing about any girl. _

_"Sapphire Doyle, Sherlock's adopted daughter. Your father used her as bait to lure Sherlock." He explained. He paused for a moment to let Lydia grasp the fact that the cold hearted, emotionless Sherlock Holmes had a daughter. Lydia nodded for the man to continue. _

_"So I stayed with Dr Watson, I am not completely sure what happened, but some time passed then I heard 2 shots fire. I looked through the house window to see what happened. And I... Ummm... Saw your father on the floor with a gunshot wound through his chest, the girl was also on the floor bleeding but still breathing. And Mr Holmes was dropping his gun." Lydia was in floods of tears, her father was dead, killed by his enemy that he had an unhealthy obsession with. The man spoke again, "I didn't know what to do so I came straight back here." _

_Lydia's head snapped up, her tears stopped like a tap being shut off. "You ran." She snarled. "You could have shot Holmes! You could have completed my father's work and avenged his death! But no, you ran!" She was furious, and despite only being 12, the men were terrified of her. _

_"Please Miss Moriarty. I panicked. Please show mercy." The man begged on his knees in front of the girl. _

_Lydia rose from the sofa, and walked to the fireplace. Her back was turned from the sobbing man on the floor. "Show you mercy?" Lydia turned and smiled. The gun in her hand fired and hit the man square between the eyes. _

_"I shall not show you mercy!" she screamed at the dead body. _

She felt the need from that day forward to take over her father's business, but her mother still forced her to go to school. But she kept the Consulting Criminal business going as the heir to Jim Moriarty.

She went to school to please her mother. But for a year she planned to take revenge. She would take the most important people away from Sherlock Holmes. First Sapphire, the brat that survived, and then when Sherlock was crushed, she would take away John as well. Her plan had gone well, until she ended up in handcuffs, sitting in an interrogation room.

A smile formed on her face. Lydia heard movement in the corridor outside, she brought her head up and looked straight at the mirror.

"She will die!" She screamed at the mirror. "Holmes will be crushed, and I assure you that!" Her head flung back as she burst into fits of laughter.

In the next room Mycroft sat and watched the child. The whole scene was far too familiar. The girl just sat there; not moving, slumped in her chair.

A smile formed on her face. John entered the room just as her head snapped up; she stared straight at the mirror. Unaware she was looking straight into Mycroft's eyes.

"She will die! Holmes will be crushed and I assure you that!" She screamed at the mirror, then her head flung back, and she broke into fits of laughter.

"She has gone insane, hasn't she?" John asked standing next to Mycroft.

"Yes she was diagnosed earlier. An escort is on his way to take her to a hospital for the criminally insane. And I am making sure she doesn't come out." Mycroft said glancing at John.

"Are you going to talk to her or leave it?" John asked.

"Talk to the girl, of course. I want to know about her life, and the criminal society she took over from her father, our good _friend_ Jim Moriarty." Mycroft said.

"Wait... Her father? She told me her surname was Moran." John quizzed.

"Ahh, well her mother made the child use her maiden name, so she was impossible to trace her back to Moriarty." Mycroft picked up a file off the table next to him and started reading aloud from it. "Lydia Jane Moran- Moriarty, daughter of Sabrina Moran and Jim Moriarty. Born on the 12th June 1999. She controls a large criminal organisation and is only 13. She has confessed to several murders including the murder of the school supply teacher. We have ourselves a master criminal in the making. But it seems the new generation couldn't quite take the pressure, as she has gone insane aged 13. But it seems we have a new generation of Consulting Detectives, _unfortunately_." Mycroft sighed.

"Why are you doing this Mycroft? Had this been any other criminal they would not be spending their live in a hospital for the criminally insane. Why the change of heart?" John asked.

Mycroft straightened, and rolled his eyes. "Because John, I may not care for the Sapphire girl but Sherlock does. If I let Miss Moriarty out, she will hunt down Sapphire and she will kill her. If that happened Sherlock would blame me and hunt me down. So I may not care for Sapphire but I value my own life. Besides like I told you the first time we met; I do worry about Sherlock. And if Sapphire was killed it would destroy him, so it is best to be safe than sorry, and lock the girl up."

John nodded. "It would. Just when you talk to her don't make the same mistakes that you made with Moriarty. Tell her nothing about Sapphire or Sherlock. You don't wasn't the same consequences to happen." John warned.

"I have learned my lesson John. I won't be making that mistake ever again." Mycroft said.

Ever since he told Moriarty all those things about their childhood, he had felt extremely guilty of his actions. And when Sherlock committed suicide that was it he felt extremely guilty. Mycroft was now extremely was now extremely compliant with anything Sherlock asked.

"Well, I am glad Mycroft. I will stay and watch if you don't mind. Sherlock wants to be updated, but he won't leave Sapphire at the moment. I wish you luck." John said.

Mycroft nodded and left the room. Two minutes later he appeared in the interrogation room. Lydia was still sat laughing.

Mycroft cleared his throat, Lydia's laughter fell silent, and her head rolled on her shoulders until she faced Mycroft who still stood at the door. Her expression was quite terrifying; she looked like she was drugged.

"The Ice Man. Hello" She slurred. Mycroft ignored her.

"Miss Moriarty, I would like to ask you some questions." Mycroft said, as he fully entered the room, and slowly the door closed behind him.

**A.N So have finally come to a end wit this story. Hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Have a few ideas for more stories (some with and some with out Sapphire :D ) but not sure whether I will write them. A big thanks to my good friend Lydia, who gave me the idea of the character of Miss Moriarty (but she is nothing like her!) and she always checks my grammar! And a big thanks to all of you who have read this! Please leave a review! So until a possible next time, Goodbye. :D**


End file.
